


More!

by Marsetta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Always a girl Ron, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, femron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just plotless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just plotless smut that came from a dream. The Ron in this story is three years older then Harry and Hermione, it won't fit into a story I'm working on, mainly because the story is Severus/Ron. Enjoy, oh, I imaging that Harry and Hermione are 17-18 in this fic, making Ron 20-21ish.   
> Mars

Ron dipped her head down and engulfed Harry's cock, filling herself with the hard meat. She hummed when his hands went to her hair. He groaned as she bobbed her head up and down, cheeks hollowed out as she sucked hard.   
She used one hand and wrapped her fingers around the base of his cock tightly, keeping him from orgasm.   
His whine turned into a moan when she deep throated him. She swallowed around him, lifted up a bit for some air, then went back down, her other hand went to her entrance, where she thrust her fingers in.   
She lifted her head until only the head of his cock was in her mouth.   
She sucked on it for a second before swiping it with her tongue slowly. She used the tip of her tongue to tease the slit, smirking when she pulled a gasp out of him.   
The door opened behind them, but she didn't stop teasing him, not letting him cum or move.   
Hermione stood in surprise in the doorway, before a pout came to her lips.   
"Starting without me?" She asked. A muffled mhm came from Ron.   
Harry panted as Hermione began to undress, her shirt came off first, showing that she wasn't wearing a bra. Her jeans came off next, no underwear.   
Ron sucked more if his dick in as Hermione knelt behind Her. Hermione placed a hand on Ron's and pulled it out from between her legs. Hermione replaced the fingers with her own, moving quickly she dipped her head and began to suck on one of Ron's pussy lips.   
Ron moan vibrated around Harry's dick, making him clench his hands, one had moved to the bed, the other had a chunk of Ron's hair in his hand, it stung her deliciously.   
Ron's hips moved back onto Hermione's tongue.   
Her mouth opened slightly and she deep throated him again.   
He tried to pry her fingers off his dick so he could come, but Hermione used her free hand to grasp his, leading it to her breast, where she had him massage her, his finger caught on her hard nipple.   
Ron lifted her mouth from his cock and moved down his cock to tongue at the large vain running along it. She sucked at it from the side and let her tongue press into it. Her now free hand started to massage the dick and she licked and sucked and nibbled around it.   
He thrust his hips up, hoping for her to remove her hand and let him cum, but she was ready for it, even though she was distracted by the hot tongue that swiped slowly up and down her slit. She lifted her head and panted, her hand still stroking, her other still holding tightly.   
Hermione smirked as she inserted a fourth finger and licked up Ron's fluids.   
Ron started to jerk him faster and faster as she thrust her hips back onto Hermione, who was fingering herself as she fucked her. Ron removed her hand from Harry's base before deep throated him one last time, swallowing as all three of them came.


End file.
